


No One Can Understand

by GayShips_HappyLife



Category: Hartley Rathaway - Fandom, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hartley rathaway - Freeform, Other, The Flash - Freeform, coldflash - Freeform, my child hartley, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayShips_HappyLife/pseuds/GayShips_HappyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote a quick story about Hartley Rathaway coming out as gay to his parents.<br/>It's extremely angst filled and might make you shed a tear, so I apologize in advance.</p>
<p>If you have watch The Flash, then you understand that Hartley's parents were not accepting of Hartley being gay at all, and disowned him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Can Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Hartley's parents names are Osgood and Rachel in The Flash, so I did incorporate their real names into this fanfiction.

“Mother, father I need to speak with you for a moment." 

"Of course Hartley, sit. Do you need something to drink? Let me get you some water, you look pale.”

"Rachel, he looks fine, just sit down and let him talk.“ 

"Thank you, father." 

Scooting the chair out from the dining room table, Hartley sat across from his mother and father, preparing. But honestly how can anyone prepare for thi-

"This is very hard for me to say. And as you both know, I never have a hard time speaking my mind. But this is important to me, and you are both equally as important to me.”

"Hartley, you’re scaring me.“

"No mother this isn’t something to be afraid of. I’m-uh-I’ve had this feeling inside of me for a long time. This feeling like I’ve never fit in with anybody else, in school, in..life. In school, I never found myself attracted to girls, while most boy were..fondling them. I don’t want either of you to see me as anything but myself. So I’m-I-mother, father- I’m gay." 

Silence.

“Please, say something.”

"Hartley, you’re not-you’re not-*gay*." 

"You don’t have to whisper the word, mother. It’s not a bad wor-”

“IT MIGHT AS WELL B-I’m sorry, I don’t mean to shout. But Hartley, you’re-you’re-Osgood please help me out.”

"She has a right to whisper the word. You disgust me. How do you think this makes your mother and I feel. Disgracing the family name. We can’t have a gay in our family. You’re going to have to suck it up.“

"Father, I-I can’t control this. It’s not something I’m able to ignore, this is who I am an-”

"This is not who you are Hartley. You’re smart and our prodigal son. You created a title for this family and you are going to fulfill that title.“

"This isn’t making me any less smart, I’m still your son.”

"And how dare you say that your mother and I shouldn’t be afraid. This is horrific for us to experience. How do you suppose we were going to react to this, or even prepare for a situation like this.“ 

"Father, I’m the same person I was no more than 5 minutes ago, I just told you I like bo-”

"STOP-Stop. You don’t need to rub it in our faces just as much as you already have Hartley.“

"Oh so you and mother aren’t always shoving your sexuality in my face. All of society isn’t shoving their heterosexuality in MY face all the tim-.”

"It’s different-“ 

"How? Tell me please. I’d love to know how it is different." 

"You do not get to disrespect me Hartley Rathaway. You’re the one who is destroying this family." 

”DESTROYING? Excuse m-“ 

"Nobody else gets to know about this. Nobody. Do you understand me?”

"Oh please, don’t act like people don’t already know father. I’ve never dated or shown interest in a girl in my lifetime. Do you really think the family, or anybody hasn’t suspected-“ 

"You’re are such a disgusting f-”

“OSGOOD!”

"No mother don’t stop him. Say it father, tell me what am I?“

"Get out of this house. Leave and never come back. You have brought disgrace to this family, to our industry, and to yourself. You are nothing but a disgrace.”

"F-fine. If that’s how you feel.“

"Oh that’s how I feel. Now get out. Leave town, leave this state, the country, I don’t care. I never want to see your face around here again." 

"Mother..”

"I’m sorry Hartley. There’s nothing I can do.“ 

"Don’t bring your mother into this. You don’t deserve this family name. Until you change your mind about being one of them, you are no longer our son. You mean nothing to us. Now leave." 

And so Hartley left. Barely composing himself until after he left his home-his former home. 

When he reached his car, he threw up. This was it, Hartley was leaving behind his whole life. 

What words are there to say when your own parents disown you? Call you a disgrace, to them and to yourself. 

It’s nothing like anyone can imagine.


End file.
